Return of the Phone-Alarm Clock Assault
by Flower Gal Aeris
Summary: Yeah, Cid's in this one folks... the second fic in my psychotic Attack series! Wanna know the sad part? They're all based on true stories. Don't read if you have a low tolerance of stupidity.


Return of the Phone

Return of the Phone

The Alarm Clock Assault

By: Aeris

(it's about 4:59AM on Monday, the sun isn't even up yet. Seph and Aeris are snuggled up on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Pretty soon, Aeris has to get up for school, and Seph has to get up to go with her, cuz it's Bring your boyfriend to school day.' And all the slums was quiet and serene)

Alarm Clock: (turns on, the volume up all the way, tuned into a radio station that has a *lot* of static..)

Seph and Aeris: (eyes snap open) "AHHH!!!!!!"

Aeris: "WHAT IS IT!?!?" (covers her ears)

Seph: (jumps up, pulling Masamune out) "I DON'T KNOW!!!"

Aeris: (looking at Masamune) "ACK!!!! GET IT AWAY!!!" (falls out of bed, tangled in the blankets)

Seph: (runs over to her, putting Masamune away) "ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Aeris: (stares up blankly) ""

Seph: (looks at what she's staring at) ""

Both of them: "The alarm clock"

(Seph re-sets the alarm for 5:45AM and helps Aeris up)

Seph: "We can sleep for another 45 minutes.." 

Aeris: (yawns, and puts the blankets back on the bed) "Bed, good. School, bad." (climbs in)

Seph: (climbs in with her, wrapping his arms around her) "See you in forty-five minutes?"

Aeris: (snuggles up to him, closing her eyes) "Until then, love." 

(they fall asleep.. .. .. .. .. forty five minutes later)

Alarm Clock: ..

(6:00AM..)

Alarm Clock: ..

(and Seph and Aeris are sleeping peacefully)

(6:35AMthey *should* be at the bus stop)

(Aeris slowly opens her eyes, and turns to look at the clock) 

Aeris: "Seph, wake up it's 5:45--" (sees the clock) "Ohhh #%"

Seph: (sitting up, rubbing his eyes) "What, is it quarter to already?"

Aeris: "Um" (points to the clock)

Seph: ". . . . . . . . . . . . .dammit."

Aeris: (gets up, wearing her pink PJ's, and grabs her uniform) "I'll change in here, and you can have the bathroom."

Seph: (gets up, wearing his blue boxers, getting his usual outfit) "All right."

(they change [you honestly think *I'm* going into detail here?] and meet in the kitchen.)

Seph: (looks Aeris up and down) "You look good this morning, considering we're late.."

Aeris: "..thanks. But how do we get there now?"

Seph: "Well, we *could* call my father and have him--"

Aeris: "NO!! GOD NO!!! I'D RATHER WALK!!!"

Seph: "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. ..hey, let's just call Cid!!! He can fly us there!"

Aeris: (making tea) "Well, I should bring some tea for him too. Ok, sounds good!"

Seph: (dials the number and waits) ""

Cid: "$%^@#?"

Seph: "Hi, Cid, it's Seph--"

Cid: "^$#@^*$#?!?"

Seph: "Yeah, sorry um, me and Aeris are kind of really late and gonna be dead"

Cid: "#$@#*^$!#(*~$%$#!{?@$??!?!?!"

Seph: "Yeah, could you?"

Cid: "$#$!@!"

Seph: "Thanks so much!!! Bye." (hangs up)

Aeris: ""

Seph: "Well, he doesn't have a very diverse vocabulary.."

Aeris: "*sigh* Well, do we have a ride?"

Seph: "Yep. Better bring tea for him too, he sounds pretty annoyed"

(Aeris hands three hot-cold mug-thingys [forgot what they're called ^^;] and grabs her bookbag. They lock up and wait outside for the Highwind.)

(7:10 by the way, they have to be at school at 7:35 the latest)

(the Highwind arrives; they climb the ladder and go to the cockpit)

Cid: "@#%^&(#!#*()*__&$^*#$%@}{?:??^%^)$*%@)?!??!?!!"

Aeris: (sweatdrop) "Good morning Cid I brought ...tea?"

Cid: (takes the tea) good #$%^*@% morning indeed!" 

Seph: "He talked I'll be damned"

Cid: (sipping the tea) "Well, you two damn lovebirds better have a #$^%@&! seat, it's a long &*$!$&#{ way to the %&^(&%@)! school!"

Seph and Aeris: (sit down; neither of them daring to oppose Cid, this early at least.)

(they sit in silence, Aeris falling back asleep, her head on Seph's shoulder.)

(7:25 Cid arrives and lands in the middle of the highway.)

Cid: "Allright hope you had a nice ride, blah-de-#%^!@#%( -blah, I don't give a #%^*#, get out of my damn ship! And enjoy your #%^%#!*(!{} day!"

(they get off and head into the school, Cid taking off.)

Aeris: "Guess we made it, huh?"

Seph: "We have to do something to that alarm clock later.."

~END~

Forgive my psychotic mind....and review, plz? ^,^


End file.
